Christmas Surprise
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Christmas was slowly turning into a nightmare for her. Everything that possibly could have gone wrong went wrong. Nothing was going according to plan and it was starting to frustrate the hell out of her." oneshot. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Disclaimer: I only own Nicky and Ava.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS EVE AND CHRISTMAS DAY! I have a quick Christmas-ish one shot for you guys. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

><p>Christmas was slowly turning into a nightmare for her. Everything that possibly could have gone wrong went wrong. Nothing was going according to plan and it was starting to frustrate the hell out of her.<p>

Seth had gone out in hopes to find a store open to find something dinner for tonight. Due to her mind wandering and Seth distracting her, the turkey she had spent so long working on had burned to a crisp. Had it not been for the smoke alarm going off and filling the kitchen with a bit of smoke the entire house would have gone up in flames.

Once Seth had fanned the smoke out with a dishrag and she had opened the kitchen window and it had aired out some, Seth declared that he was leaving and would be back before their guests had gotten there. That had been two hours ago.

"Nic, I'm hungry." Dean moaned, flicking his toothpick into the air. "Where the hell did Seth go?"

Nicky glared at him. "I spent the last two days cleaning my house, don't you fucking dare make a mess, Ambrose."

"Sorry." He leaned over the arm rest and picked up the toothpick. "Just I thought you were going to have dinner ready."

"Yeah, so did I." Nicky huffed. "I don't know where he could have possibly gone. I've tried calling him multiple times and he hasn't answered once."

Roman just shrugged. "I don't know. I hope he's back soon though. I'm starving."

"If I weren't holding the baby, I would totally hit you right now." Ava growled. "Nic, it's going to be fine. Seth will be back soon."

"She said that two hours ago." Dean pointed out. "We're in Davenport. There's only so many places to go here."

Nicky closed and opened her eyes in an attempt to contain her anger. She was beginning to regret inviting everybody over. The only thing that could have made the night worse was having her family and Seth's over as well. Thankfully, her parents were going to her aunt's for Christmas and Seth's had gone to his brother's for his nephew's first Christmas. Since neither of them could decide where to go they thought it best to start their own Christmas tradition. Sadly, this tradition started off with a charcoal turkey, a whiney Dean Ambrose, a hungry Roman Reigns, and a not so amused Ava.

"Seth's a big boy. " Roman muttered. "Once he sees there isn't anything out there, he'll come back home."

Nicky groaned.

Dean shot Roman a look. "Way to go, asshole."

"I'm an asshole? You're the one that started this nonsense about being hungry and reminding me."

"Watch your mouths." Ava hissed, careful to not wake the baby. "The baby need not pick up on these words."

"That kid has softened you, Ava." Dean teased. "

"Don't make me kick you." She threatened.

"Softened, yet violent." He nodded. "I didn't know that Samoan temper could be sexually transmitted."

"Dean!" Everyone shouted at once.

Nicky had enough of this. She got up and went out to the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the oven and shook her head. The tears were starting to burn underneath her eyes, becoming harder to keep from her friends in the living room. All she wanted was to have the perfect Christmas with her them, especially since their families couldn't be there to join them.

"Don't let them bother you." Ava smiled, entering the kitchen.

Nicky looked passed Ava as if she expected the baby to follow in behind her. "You left the baby with those two?"

"It'll be fine." Ava hesitantly said. "I told Ambrose to watch his mouth, though. But he's an idiot and I doubt he will. That Samoan moron I love isn't going to be any better. But you need a normal person to speak to, not those two boneheads."

"Bonehead? Dean's been spending a lot of time at your house, hasn't he?" Nicky asked, smiling for the first time that day. "He's going to rub off on the baby."

"The baby will overrule Uncle Dean's stupidty." Ava waved the matter off. "I'm not in here to talk about them. How are _you _doing?"

Nicky sat down on the stool by the island and just sighed. "Honestly? This has been the day from hell. I can't believe that I burned the turkey and nearly sent the house up in flames. I didn't get a chance to mash the potatoes and the milk went bad two days ago. I've had my mind on so many other things lately, I completely forgot to check on everything."

Ava walked over to Nicky and handed her a tissue that she pulled from her pocket. "I promise its clean." She laughed. "Look, we're wrestlers. We're used to eating small things. Today isn't going to be any different. Okay? Its going to be fine. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to go through your freezer and throw anything and everything in the oven."

"I know its what you guys are used to, but I really wanted to make this special since this is the first Christmas Seth and I are having since we started living together. We all deserve to have a good dinner."

"One day won't make a difference." Ava smiled as they walked over to the freezer. Her eyes scanned over the contents before she looked over her shoulder and smirked at Nicky. "Frozen pizza, chicken nuggets, mozzarella sticks and fries? You shop like your parents are gone for the weekend."

Nicky just shrugged. "We can't have all that for Christmas dinner."

"Sure we can and it will be perfect."

"Honey, the baby needs to be changed." Roman said, entering the kitchen.

"Thanks for the news bulletin!" Ava sarcastically commented. "The diaper bag is next to the couch. Go to the guest room and change the baby yourself. Nicky and I are going to start making dinner. In the mean time, give Ambrose the keys and have him get the presents out the trunk of the car. He can put them under the tree with the others."

Roman looked at Nicky and noticed that she didn't look as worried anymore. In fact, she looked a little more relieved. He knew the second that Seth walked through the door, she would feel even better.

"You heard the lady." Nicky said as she hopped off the stool.

Roman smiled and then turned around and went back to the living room to tell Dean the new plan.

"I'm not going out there!" He exclaimed.

"Then you can change the baby's diaper." Roman's voice echoed throughout the house.

The sound of the keys being thrown across the living room filled their ears as Dean willingly agreed to go get the presents from the car. They could hear him mumbling as Dean walked past the kitchen and out the door, slamming it behind him.

"That man will forever be alone." Nicky laughed, then started pulling out baking sheets.

A few moments later the front door could be heard opening and then closing. Expecting it to be Dean, Nicky stuck her head out the kitchen and started to make a comment only to snap her mouth shut when she saw it was Seth. Smiling, she quickly ran over to him, pressing her lips to his.

"Where the hell have you been?" She wondered, smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry, I've been on the hunt. I even went up to Moline and no such luck. If I found any open stores, they had nothing." He apologized, wrapping his arms around her. "I know how much this day meant and I didn't want to come back empty handed."

"Two and a half hours later, you did." Nicky wrapped her arms around his neck. "I appreciate it though. It means a lot that you would go trecking through this weather for this long."

"Anything for you, babe." He smiled, then frowned. "But it leaves us without dinner."

"No, it doesn't." She shook her head. "Ava had a great idea. We've got a ton of frozen junk food. Oven is preheating and soon enough it will be baking. We'll put it all on the table and eat while watching a movie."

"You're okay with this?" Seth asked, unsure of himself. "I know how much planning you put into this."

"I'm fine with it." Nicky admitted. "I thought this day had turned to shit, but it really hasn't. You're back home. Food will be cooking soon. Dean is out getting stuff from the car. Roman is changing a shitty diaper and Ava couldn't be happier about it. Contrary to popular belief, we don't need to have fancy get togethers for Christmas. I was brought up thinking this had to be the case, but it really doesn't matter. What does matter is being with those you love, eating cheese sticks and watching _A Bronx Tale_."

Before Seth could respond, the door was pushed open with Dean struggling to get inside. Seth laughed and then went to go help his friend. Grabbing some gifts from him, he walked over to the living room and placed them under the tree.

"Food is in the oven." Ava said, coming out from the kitchen.

"Baby is changed." Roman said, meeting them in the hall.

Ava took the baby from Roman and went into the living room.

"Look, Nic, I'm sorry about earlier." The Samoan apologized. "We didn't mean to make matters worse."

Nicky hugged him. "Its fine, Roman. I appreciate you guys coming all the way out here with the baby."

"Anytime." He said, hugging her back. "Let's get in there before they all kill Dean."

After the food had been taken out the oven, they set everything up on the living room table. Deciding it was too hot, they figured it would be best to open presents while it cooled off. Within in moments, scraps of wrapping paper and ribbon were scattered across the floor.

Nicky sat back with an unopened present sitting in her lap. She smiled as she watched her friends and boyfriend laugh at some of the presents being exchanged. Dean had cheered up and had even laughed at her gag gift of a cookbook. All the laughter that filled her living room is what made her love what had started out to be a rotten day.

"I still can't believe you said I can't cook." Dean sighed.

"Dude, your pizza tasted like rubber the last time you made it." Nicky laughed. "You needed this more than anything."

"If it were anybody else, I would have told them to stick it where the sun don't shine."

"But you didn't." She shrugged, then set her present aside. "I win."

"You're the little sister I thankfully never had." He joked, then leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Thank you for everything today."

"Hey, Seth, can you come with me for a second?" Nicky asked, rising to her feet. "I wanted to give you something in private."

"Dude! Not in front of the baby." Roman said, wide eyed.

"I half expected that to come from Ambrose's mouth, not yours, Roman." Seth laughed.

"He went to the bathroom. Someone had to take over."

Seth shook his head and led Nicky across the house. Once they entered their bedroom, he closed it behind them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers and then broke away from her.

"What's going on, Nic?"

"Nothing to worry about." She said, walking over to the closet. "Sit down."

Seth watched her every movement and grew concerned when he saw the worry on her face. He could see her beginning to wonder where she had placed what she was looking for.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Seth asked, getting up. "What is it, Nic?"

Nicky started across the room and opened the door just as a cheer echoed throughout the house. Pressing the palm of her hand against her face, she had forgotten she had left it there. Mumbling curses to herself, she hurried out of the room and out into the main hall. Just as she suspected, Dean stood in the middle of the hall, holding the item in his hand. Shock written on his features as he stared in their direction, a smile on his face. Roman rushed into the hall, with Ava holding the baby following not too far behind and watched the scene unfold in confusion.

"I, uh, think you forgot this." He muttered, awkwardly handing it to her before going back into the washroom. The water from the sink could heard running as scrubbed his hands clean. "Another one." Dean muttered to himself. "This is great."

Seth, Roman, and Ava all looked at Nicky, confused, while Dean continued muttering to himself.

"Nic?" Seth asked.

Finally, she turned to him and smiled with tears running down her face. "I didn't want to tell you like this, but I absentmindely left it there. Which was stupid on my part because I wanted you to know this first and then we could have told everyone else later."

"Tell everyone what?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

She looked at Roman and Ava on one side of the hall, then she looked at Dean who stood in the bathroom doorway as he wiped his hands on her decorative towel and then finally looked at Seth. Unable to control the shaking in her hand, she handed Seth the stick Dean had found.

"I'm pregnant."

It seemed like the silence had dragged on for forever before everyone broke out into a smile. Seth hugged her to him, kissing her and then repeatedly thanked her for her present. He couldn't have been any happier and to find out today of all days.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up and then dropping them back down to her sides. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, baby, I just couldn't find the right time today and then everything happening and I didn't know how I felt...but now I feel great."

Seth placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her again. "I love you. This couldn't have happened on a better day."

"Congratulations!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his arm around Nicky's shoulder. "Now, let's go eat."

"That explains all the frozen foods." Ava smiled as she moved over to Nicky and carefully hugged her. "Congratulations, Nic!"

"Yeah, congratulations." Roman smiled. "Just kind of an awkward way for everyone to find out."

Seth and Nicky looked over at Dean and then laughed.

"Not the traditional way to find out." Seth laughed. "Then again today isn't about following standard tradition, is it?"

"No." Nicky agreed. "Let's go eat."

The friends went into the living room again and made themselves comfortable.

"Dean, can you put the movie on?" Nic asked. "You're closer to the TV than the rest of us."

"No way. The last time I was anywhere near one it blew up in my face."

"That's because you're an idiot and didn't unplug it first." Nicky commented. "Now, shut up and do it for your niece or nephew."

Well into the movie, Nic snuggled into Seth's side. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered. "I couldn't have planned this day better myself."

As the movie got closer to the end, Nicky looked around at her friends and nodded. All in all, it had been a good day. Sure, it started off rough, but it got better. She couldn't have been anymore thankful for how it turned out. Nicky had wanted a tradition they could call their own and now they had one.

"Same thing next year?" Nicky said when the movie had finished.

"Let Roman find the pee stick next year." Dean smirked.

"Deal." Nicky joked. "Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

><p>AN: What did you guys think?


End file.
